Memories lost, but not forgotten
by Bryanven0m
Summary: (I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THE FRANCHISE! I only own my OC. Takes place in an alternate universe that blends together most of the shows. Enjoy!) When a mysterious amnesiac figure arrives on Earth, Goku and his allies work together to try to find origins of his past, his only memory being his name and his task: saving everyone from themselves.
1. That fateful day

Capsule Corp was full of people celebrating their hearts out. Goku and Lord Beerus were having an eating contest, which Goku was clearly winning. Krillin was playing games with Marron, Goten, and Kid Trunks. Vegeta was watching the eating contest from afar and laughing.

"Man, Kakarot never has an empty stomach does he?" Vegeta thought to himself. Future Trunks was sharpening his sword, while Whis was also watching the eating contest. Android 17 was sitting at a table by himself, sulking.

Meanwhile, Bulma, Chichi, Android 18, and the Supreme Kai of Time were all enjoying nice massages inside the Capsule Corp spa.

"Thanks for inviting us to this amazing party, Bulma," said Chichi.

"Oh, no problem," said Bulma. "It's nice to have a break from saving the world every now and then."

"I wonder why Picollo didn't show up," said 18. "And where is Gohan?"

"I heard that Gohan went with Majin Buu to get some more pudding, and Picollo said he was going to be late," Bulma replied.

"I'm glad I managed to get Draco to come," said SKoT. "He's been upset ever since fighting Broly in the Majin Vegeta time period. I hope he'll be able to actually lighten up once he actually starts having fun."

"I would rather have Goten studying," Chichi mumbled. "But I guess I'll let him have his fun."

As the women were relaxing, something caught Bulma's eye. There was an abnormal twinkling in the sunny sky.

"Uh, guys, what the hell is that?" asked Bulma, who was pointing at the twinkling.

"Wait a minute," said 18. "It's some kind of meteor, and it's heading this way!"

The girls immediately got dressed and ran out of the building. Bulma, Chichi, and 18 ran to their families and SKot ran straight into Elder Kai.

"What in the name of Shenron are you young ladies screaming about this time!" yelled Elder Kai. His question was answered when the meteor crashed straight into the spa. He yelped and fell off the chair.

"What was that?!" asked Krillin.

"I don't know, but maybe we should find out," said Goku.

"Thank you for stating the obvious once again, Kakarot," said Vegeta sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Getes," said Goku.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID-SHIT NICKNAME!" yelled Vegeta.

"Guys, look!" said Draco, who was pointing at a figure emerging from the crater that was the spa. The figure was from the Frieza race. He was all black in a black bio suit, with black horns, a black battle mask, two pitch black eyes and a green scouter. The figure also had a massive wound on his left hip. Draco ran to him and helped him up. "Hey there, what's your name?"

"Karezan," said the figure.

"Where are you from?"

"I-I can't remember," was the last thing Karezan said before falling unconscious.


	2. Remembered

The unconscious Karezan was having his wound patched up by SKoT, while the others were outside the room, speaking amongst one another about what to do.

"Okay, so, we are dealing with one of Frieza's people who has no memories of who he is, or where he came from, and he has an extremely high power level, so he could be a potential threat. Any ideas?" asked Future Trunks.

"I say we throw his ass out of here and leave him to die," said Vegeta.

"Buu think you is meanie!" said Majin Buu.

"Future Trunks here makes a good point, though," said Krillin. "We don't know anything about him, and apparently neither does he, and he has a really high power level, so he could be dangerous. But maybe we can at least try to help him."

"I agree with Krillin," said 18.

"Of course you agree with him, you're married to the guy!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Aww, that's so cute, Getes is getting angry," said Goku.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta.

"Guys, you woke him up!" Yelled an angry SKoT.

"Oh, sorry," said Vegeta sarcastically. "I didn't mean to wake up the wittle baby. Pwease don't be mad." Vegeta said before laughing. As he was laughing, a Death Beam shot through the wall and missed Vegeta's face by an centimeter. Vegeta fainted.

"He talked to much anyway," said Karezan as he was trying to get off the bed.

"No! Don't move! You need to rest! You've been hurt really badly." said SKoT.

"Trust me, Supreme Kai of Time, I've been through worse,"

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

Karezan looked at SKoT.

"I don't know. It just, came to me out of the blue," he said. "All your names do. Because I remember being told to do something by a giant green Dragon. What was his name?"

"Don't you mean Shenron?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, him. He told me that I had to save everyone, from themselves," said Karezan.

"From ourselves? What does that mean?" asked Vegeta. Goten went outside.

"I don't know," said Karezan. "But I know that if I have any chance of getting my memories back, it's by doing this."

"Well, then maybe we can help," said Goku.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta.

"We have to at least try," said Draco.

"Fine!" yelled Vegeta. Then some loud screaming could be heard outside.

"Goten!" Goku and Chichi both yelled in unison. Everyone except for Karezan immediately ran outside to find Goku Black smirking at them, and holding Goten in a choke hold.

"Ah, it seems I have managed to catch everyone's attention. Good," said Goku Black. "Very good. Now, here is what's going on. You all are going to surrender and wait for your slow and painful executions, or I kill the boy. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Put him down, you monster!" Yelled Chichi. Goku Black simply laughed.

"And why would I want to do that? This pathetic little boy has been a thorn in my side, along with the rest of you."

"We surrender, just let him go!" Yelled Chichi.

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison.

"Excellent. Now, Goten will be the first to die!"

Before Goku Black could deliver the killing blow, a Death Beam went straight through his shoulder, causing him to let go of Goten. Goten immediately ran to his mother.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Chichi repeated.

"Where did that come from?" asked Goku. They turned around, and, standing behind them, was Karezan, in standing bold and upright, the blood from his wound dripping onto the ground, drop by drop.

"Everyone, stand back, and get behind me," said Karezan with an oddly stern voice. Everyone stood back, wondering what would happen. Karezan then put both hands on his left side. "Kaaaameeee..."

"Oh, this is going to be interesting," said Vegeta. Goku Black simply growled.

"Haaaaameeeeee..."

Goku Black tried preparing his own Kamehameha, but by then, it was too late.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Karezan yelled as he sent a giant Kamehameha wave straight at Goku Black. The wave sent the surprised Goku Black flying out of the city.

After that attack, Karezan looked at Goten.

"Are you alright, Goten?" asked Karezan. Goten nodded, then looked scared as Karezan was holding his head and screaming.

 _Karezan was lying helplessly on the ground, bleeding, cuts and bruises all over his face. He looked around and saw Gohan, Vegeta, and Picollo dead. He looked up and saw Goten fighting what appeared to be Gotenks. But, that wasn't possible, was it? Before Karezan could think, he saw Goten being impaled at the chest._

 _"GOTEN!" Karezan yelled._

Karezan looked around at the confused looks on the other people's faces.

"What just happened?!" asked Future Trunks. Karezan looked surprised

"I...I remembered something."


	3. Spar and painful memories

The group surrounded around Karezan, wondering what he had remembered. Draco was raising an eyebrow as to how and why Black was here mainly, but he was also curious about the memory that Karezan had. Everyone was asking Karezan question at such a quick rate, he couldn't answer them all.

"Guys, settle down! Draco, you're a good talker right?" Beerus said, looking at what Whis says, "A potential student"

"You want me to talk to him?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure, maybe you can get more info out of him," Beerus said as Draco walked to Karezan.

"So, Karezan what exactly was the memory you saw?" Draco asked, sitting on a rock in front of him.

"I saw that kid, fighting a fusion," Karezan said pointing at Goten.

"That sounds like a mission I was sent on, guess Towa and Mira decided to try again," Draco said as he recalled the event. The mission was to kill an evil Gotenks created by Towa to disrupt the flow of time in the Buu era.

"They made that new fusion stronger I guess, because I was not able to beat it and it killed everyone," Karezan said.

Draco raised an eyebrow, believing that Towa must have given that second Gotenks a major overhaul in order for it to be near unbeatable.

"Wow, that's something else entirely," Draco said.

"Okay, you seem strong. Strong enough to fight off Black on your own, so how about a spar to see how strong you are?" Draco asked throwing his Time Patrol uniform off to reveal a black and red gi similar to Goku's. The Time Patrol gear making a large thud as they hit the ground.

"Woah, weighted patrol gear? Awesome!" Goku said as he tried to pick up the time patrol gear, however he was unable to.

"Clothes made by Elder Kai, made to be as heavy as I want to push myself," Draco said.

"Draco, how have you not reached Super Saiyan God yet?" Vegeta said.

"Never really strived for that. I mean, if you're a god then it's not a fun fight because you're unstoppable," Draco said.

"Let's go spar then," Karezan said as he and Draco went over to the remote Wasteland.

The two sized each other up, powering up more and more to try and get an advantage over one another.

"You know, every scouter breaks whenever I power up, because right off the bat I clock in at 800,000," Draco said as Karezan powered up as well.

"If you know Frieza, then you should know that I am able to surpass that power," Karezan said as they both shot towards each other and created a large explosion on collision.

Draco and Karezan attacked each other, like how Goku fought frieza long ago. Two massive energy powerhouses causing miniature explosions with every hit done. The pair suddenly reappeared across from each other.

"This has been fun, but now let's test how strong we can really go," Draco said as he cupped his hands and charged up a x10 Kamehameha.

"Ka…..Me….Ha…..Me…." Draco said as the red energy orb in his hand grew larger and brighter.

Karezan cupped his hands behind him and a familiar purple glow formed in his hands.

"Galick Gun!" Karezan yelled as he fired the purple energy blast at Draco.

"HA!" Draco said as he fired the Kamehameha to counter the Galick Fun. H

The two blasts collided and were completely even in strength. Five minutes went by until the clash could not longer hold and the beams exploded.

"That was something, good job man," Draco said.

"Thanks, you too," Karezan said.

As the rest of the Z fighters were talking to Karezan, Draco could do nothing but remember the event that has been haunting him since he had become a time patroller. The day he had to fight his father.

It was a mission that Supreme Kai sent him on. A time anomaly was occurring and needed to be resolved. During the Majin Buu era, an old enemy had appeared and Draco had to be the one to do it. Once Draco got to the area, the enemy was revealed to be his own father Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Draco was in disbelief, not knowing that he needed to fight his own dad. Draco simply tried to snap his dad out of legendary super saiyan form and figure stuff out later. When all of his attempts were met with failure, Draco had to start fighting back. While he was nearly dying to one of father's green energy blasts, Draco saw Towa and Mira corrupting Broly with the evil energy. This caused Draco to snap into a rage that gave him power akin to his father, this caused Draco to be able to defeat Broly. Since then, Draco had questioned the decision to let Towa and Mira get away again by Trunks and Elder Kai. To this day, he has still been traumatized by the event.

But, I have to push that aside. With Karezan having random memory flashes, we need to figure out how to trigger more of them and find out more about him


End file.
